The Host Club's Dog!
by InsideMyBrain
Summary: Honey and Mori take in a stray dog. However, what they don't know is that this dog plays a huge role in their love lives. MoriHaru, KyoTama
1. Welcome, Marley!

Honey and Mori were walking down the street one hot, sunny afternoon.

It was a weekend, and since it was so hot, Honey had insisted they get ice cream. So Mori stopped at Honey's favourite ice cream shop. Honey got his favourite-strawberry soft serve-and they continued walking.

They had just left the shop when they heard a soft yip coming from their heels. They looked down and saw a small black dog sniffing them. It looked like a daschund, but its ears weren't floppy and it was coal-black. Honey sighed. "It's so cute! Can I keep it?"

Mori eyed the dog dubiously. "It might belong to someone."

Honey got down on one knee and petted the dog. It whimpered. "He's so skinny." He said. It was true, you could see the dog's ribs poking out of its little body. "Anyone who is mean enough to not feed their dog doesn't deserve a dog, anyway."

Honey picked it up. "You're coming to live with us!"

Mori sighed. Mitsukuni always got his way. And he had to admit, the dog did look like it could use a good home.

So they walked back to the Haninozuka mansion, Honey carrying the dog.

Honey walked into his house and the first thing he did was to go to the bathroom. The dog needed a bath. He filled up the tub, tested the water, then put the dog in.

The dog yipped and moved his little paws around in the water. In no time at all, the dog was sparkling clean, and the water was brown.

Honey lifted the dog out of the bathtub and started drying it with one of his own super-soft towels.

"You know, you need a name." He told the dog, drying its little head. "How about Marley?" He turned to his cousin and said, "It is a boy, right?"

Mori, who was perched on the edge of the tub, merely nodded.

Honey continued drying the dog. "Okay, your name is now Marley!" He told Marley happily.

By the end of the day, they'd gotten everything they would need for Marley. A leash, collar, food and water bowls, a bed. Although Marley didn't use it, as he crept into bed beside Honey.

As he settled down into the soft sheets, Marley wondered if this was the right place for him. A sigh came from sleeping Honey, and Marley closed his eyes as well.

'Anywhere is better than my last home.' He thought ruefully. That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.


	2. Marley the host?

The next morning, Marley woke at sunrise. He saw his new master still sleeping soundly, and wagged his tail. He felt so much better after being fed and cleaned and taken in by Honey. Marley studied him, then bounded forward and licked his nose.

Honey's brown eyes slid open and he blinked them drowsily. The feeble sunlight turned his eyelashes gold. "Morning, Marley." Honey murmured, then closed his eyes again.

It looked like the master wanted to sleep for a bit longer. Marley snuggled up to Honey again and let himself drift off.

The next time Marley woke up, it was because of the sound of Honey's alarm clock. Marley opened his eyes to see Honey rushing around getting his books, uniform already on.

Marley stood up and stretched, yawning. Then his eye fell upon the leash and collar coiled up at the foot of the bed. He jumped off Honey's bed and sniffed it, running around in circles and yipping excitedly.

Honey put Usa-chan down and fastened the collar on Marley. He straightened up and smiled at the little dog at his heels. "You're coming to school today, 'kay Marley-chan?"

The dog yipped softly softly as a response.

Honey giggled and picked up Usa-chan again. "Good!"

When he walked outside to his limo walking Marley, he saw his cousin already waiting for him.

"You're bringing him?" Mori asked. Honey nodded. They both got in without further comment.

The limo arrived at Ouran and the two stepped out to sighs and squeals from the fangirls, as usual. One brave girl ran up to Honey.

"Hello, Honey! Is this your new dog?"

Honey nodded. "Marley-chan, meet Emi-chan."

She giggled and petted his head. "He's so cute!"

Just then, the bell rang. "See you later at the host club!" Honey called cheerily as she moved away with the crowd.

Marley wasn't allowed to follow Honey around during class. Ouran was a school for spoiled rich kids, but it did have its eccentric limits. Poor Marley had to sit outside, with his leash tied to a tree, while his master was in school. He didn't mind though, as long as he was there. He was happy and excited. Life seemed like a great big adventure, with all doors open.

Honey couldn't be feeling any more differently. His head was slumped on Mori's shoulder and his eyes drooped. Every now and then he yawned, but he was still dutifully taking notes.

Honey was always tired first period. He woke up energized, was tired for about an hour, then was energized for the rest of the day. This could be his body's natural cycle, but it could be largely due to the stash of mini cakes he carried with him and ate between periods.

In any case, the day passed quickly for Honey. And it wasn't long before he found himself inside music room three, getting set up.

"Awww!" Tamaki squealed as soon as he set eyes on Marley.

"Isn't he cute?" Honey exclaimed. "Me and Takashi found him! He was a stray! But now he's ours!"

"He might have belonged to someone." Haruhi said, frowning from her homework.

Honey shook his head. "He didn't have a collar."

"Too skinny." Mori grunted.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "Well, you're welcome to leave him here for the day. Who knows? He might even bring in more guests."

"Yes! This is exactly what we need!" Screamed a voice from underneath the floorboards.

The entire host club collectively groaned as Renge's platform rose up. She was perched on top, doing her signature maniacal laugh. The mechanism slammed to a halt and Renge stood up, eyes gleaming.

"A dog is just what we need!" She clasped her hands. "Ladies love the mutual trust and affection that goes between a boy and his dog! It drives them wild! It's just the thing to spice up Honey's character! And for Mori, his quiet, intimidating nature can be balanced with a love of animals! It's perfect!" She swooned. "Just thinking about it makes me want to eat three bowls of rice!"

Kyoya opened his notebook. "I think Renge has something here. Marley could generate more business for the club. And Lord knows she's really the only one here who knows what most of our fans like."

Renge clapped her hands together. "Excellent, it's settled then. Marley is our newest host!" She pointed at him dramatically. He let out a soft yip. Honey stroked his ears.

It appeared there was now a dog in the host club.


	3. Marley generates revenue!

"Welcome!" Rose petals swirled out at the guests and a cool, rose-scented breeze blew their hair gently. There were fangirl sighs and squeals, and then the host club was officially open for the day.

It was Marley's second day of hosting, and so far he enjoyed it. Being petted and fawned over constantly, sitting on the most comfortable chairs, and being fed quality food? That was the life for Marley.

Although there was more to being a dog host than met the eye. Tamaki had brought in his own dog, Antoinette, to teach Marley how to 'channel your cuteness'. Neither Marley nor Antoinette wanted to waste time giving Marley lessons, however, so they spent the time getting to know each other.

Marley stuck his tongue out, wagged his tail, and cocked his head, which meant, "I like you."

Antoinette did the same, without cocking her head. This meant, "I like you too."

Marley sat down next to her, yawned, and kept wagging his tail. This meant, "I'm a little sleepy, but I like hosting."

Antoinette blinked, meaning, "Me too."

Marley dipped his head toward the human hosts, who were busy with their clients. He meant, "What do you think of their dynamic?"

Antoinette sighed, then barked. Everyone looked over at her for a second, then resumed their talk. She looked back at Marley and flicked her ears.

That meant, "My master has a strange obsession with having a family, so he calls himself the 'daddy' and the others other family members. Your master, Mori-senpai, seems to have a thing for the brunette, the girl in boy's clothing. The others are all just friends, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Kyoya-senpai is secretly in love with my master."

'So Mori-sama likes Haruhi-senpai.' Marley thought. 'I think she likes him too.' Marley had been observing the shy glances and small smiles that came from the female host, directed at Mori.

Marley yipped softly at Antoinette, meaning, 'We should try and get them together."

Antoinette blinked a couple times. This meant, "Who? Tamaki-sama and Kyoya-senpai? Or Mori-senpai and Haruhi-senpai?"

Marley thumped his tail on the ground, which meant, "Both. Unless Tamaki-senpai isn't in love with Kyoya-senpai."

Antoinette dipped her head. Meaning, "It's worth a try."

Marley touched his nose to hers, meaning, "Mission established."

Antoinette stuck her tongue out and wagged her tail more, which was the dog equivalent of grinning.

It was settled. Operation G.O.M.P. (Get Our Masters Partners) was officially in motion.

Just then, Kyoya snapped his black book shut and said, "Unfortunately ladies, the host club is now closing. Thank you for coming and we hope to see you again."

Some of the girls chorused "Awww", but they all left, chattering excitedly. The humans all sat down, either to do a spot of homework or to have one last cup of commoner's coffee before going home.

"Well that was very successful." Kyoya spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "Since word has gotten out about Marley, requests for Honey and Mori have doubled." He smiled. "Well done."

Antoinette barked. "Congratulations!" She meant.

Marley blinked modestly. "Thanks." He meant.

Tamaki was watching the two dogs communicate with his chin in his hands. "Do you ever wonder what they're saying to each other?" He asked.


	4. Operation GOMP Commence!

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! It's just that i have no motivation as it's almost the end of the school year, etc... also, the frickin' _TDSB_ decided they weren't going to give us report cards, so I just gave up. Then last week they CHANGED THEIR MINDS so now i'm desperately studying for the last test on monday, hoping to up my grades. ugh. like come ON!**

 **Annnnd now it's a week after i wrote that first bit up there. *groans* I'm going to force myself to update today, 'cause if i don't then there won't be any more updates for a week! alright, here i go!**

 **so in the last chapter, when I made the dogs talk, I wrote their action and what they meant. I feel like that got really annoying and repetitive, so I'm not going to do that anymore. I'll just write what they're saying and have an action to go along with it. Unless you want me to change it back, then I will. But for now, here's the chapter.**

* * *

"So, any progress?" Marley looked around furtively, wagging his tail.

It was the next day, and Marley had come up with a plan to get Mori and Haruhi together. But first, he wanted to know if anything had happened with Kyoya and Tamaki.

Antoinette thumped her tail on the ground. "Definitely. Last night, I heard Tamaki playing the piano." She slumped down into a sitting position with a 'top that' look on her face.

Marley was confused. If dogs could raise one eyebrow, he'd be doing it. Instead, he blinked confusedly. "What does that mean?"

Antoinette wagged her tail furiously. "I haven't finished yet. He was singing about Kyoya!"

Marley was taken aback. This was certainly a big development! His eyes widened and he yipped. "Did he say his actual name?"

Antoinette barked excitedly. "Yes, yes! He said, 'Mon ami, Kyoya, I love you.' He said those exact words!"

Marley ran around in circles, doing his happy dance.

"Aww!" One of the guests said, reaching down to grab Marley's squirmy little body. "He's so cute, but he must be a handful. Who takes care of him?"

"Mostly me, but Takashi feeds him and walks him and stuff too." Honey replied.

Marley wiggled out of the girl's grasp. Antoinette flicked her ears. "Have you got a plan?"

Marley looked back at her, his own ears drooping. "Yes. But it's not a very good one."

Antoinette dipped her head toward Mori. "Well, go on then!"

Marley steeled himself, took a big breath, and put his plan into action.

His plan was to whine at the door till Mori came to walk him. Then as soon as Mori had the leash on him, he would run up to Haruhi and yip at her heels. So Mori and Haruhi would walk him together, and Marley would pull on the leash and lead them to the rose garden. The most romantic spot! Then they would kiss, and everything would be great.

That was the plan, anyway.

Marley ran up to the door and started yipping, as planned.

Unfortunately, not as planned, it was Honey who came and put the leash on him.

"C'mon Marley, let's go for a walk." Honey said cheerfully, tugging on the leash.

Marley looked back at Antoinette. "Er, this was not the plan..."

Antoinette shook her head. "Just go with it."

Marley and Honey left the music room, heading down to the courtyard.

"This is so much better, isn't it Marley?" Honey sighed contentedly. "I was getting a headache in there."

Marley sniffed a tree. 'Next time I'll wait until Honey-sama is busy with customers.' He thought. Then, noticing a rose bush, he got an idea. Marley bit a big red rose off the bush. The thorns pricked his tongue but he didn't mind. He looked back up at Honey and tried to yip, but it was hard with his mouth full of rose.

Honey stared down at the little dog before his mouth curved up in a smile. He giggled childishly and said, "I guess we better get going soon, huh?"

The pair, boy and dog, ascended the stairs, Marley still carrying the rose in his mouth. He hadn't given up on Operation G.O.M.P. yet- he would just have to wait until tomorrow when Honey was busy with customers. Until then, he had an alternate plan involving the rose.

Of course, he'd need to hide it somewhere when he snuck it in, and Antoinette might need to provide a distraction... Oh well. If dogs could shrug, Marley would do it. It was going to be perfect!

Marley and Honey reached the big double doors that concealed the paradise that was the host club so effectively. They paused. Marley sensed Honey was waiting for him to do something. His suspicions were confirmed when Honey said, "What are you going to do with that rose, Marley?"

Marley knew what he was going to do, he just didn't know where he was going to keep it until he needed to use it. Spying the pocket in the jacket of Honey's school uniform, he sprung up and neatly stuffed the rose in. Then he yipped, as if to say, "Well? Open the door, human!"

Honey did as was implied, a soft smile on his face. He'd had a funny feeling about that dog when they picked him off the street, but now it was almost confirmed. Just a few more minutes...

Marley bounded into the room, his faith in Operation G.O.M.P. fully restored. Antoinette blinked at him. "Well?"

Marley ran up to her and wagged his tail furiously. "I'm going to do the plan I had before tomorrow, but until then I've concocted an alternate plan involving a rose."

Antoinette slyly looked at Haruhi across the room. "I think I can guess what that plan is."

Marley yipped. "Just wait."

Just then, as if on cue, Kyoya stood up and said, "Unfortunately ladies, the host club is now closing. Thank you for coming and we hope to see you again."

All the girls filed out. Amid the chaos (as there were _that_ many girls present), Marley stole up to Honey and snatched the rose out of his pocket. He then fought against the current of the crowd to get to where Haruhi was standing. Fortunately, he went unnoticed. He slipped the rose into one of her binders, then hurried back to where Antoinette was waiting.

"That should plant the idea in her mind that someone likes her." Marley slumped on the ground, suddenly tired. Antoinette lay down as well. "And quite right, too."

-oooo-

"Haru-chan was quite confused about that rose today." Honey said cheerfully, smirking down at Marley as he got ready for bed. "She ascertained that she kept an eye on her books the whole time, and she saw not one person near it." Honey got down on one knee and stroked Marley. "No people... But maybe a dog?" He chuckled and got into bed, turning off the lights. Marley joined him. The duo lay in silence for a while.

Then, Honey sighed. "Marley, are you awake?" He whispered. The dog lifted his head, drowsy. 'What now?' He thought. "Can I talk to you about Haru-chan and Takashi?"

Marley's eyes widened, and he pulled himself up to a sitting position. 'This is great! An insider's perspective!' Honey sat up as well, before retrieving Usa-chan from a side table and hugging him tightly. Presently he began to talk.

"I'd feel kind of silly saying these things to anyone else... Other than Takashi, but he's not here right now and I doubt he'd listen anyway." Honey's childish voice seemed almost eerie in the night. "The thing is... He's enamoured with her, but he's truly afraid that if he confesses his love, she won't love him back. He's afraid that his confession could split up the club, and he doesn't want to do that. And everyone's reactions... Well, you know how Tama-chan can get."

Marley nodded slowly, taking in everything Honey told him.

"I keep telling him to confess to her, because I can sense she likes him too." Honey continued. "It's in her actions, the way she speaks and the look in her eyes." Here he sighed. "Everyone can tell except Takashi, because he's too stressed that she won't love him. And the more I insist she loves him, the more he denies it and the more stressed he gets. So I just dropped the subject." Honey drew his knees up to his chest. "And it's really sad, in a way, because the more they both want it, the less they see and talk to each other. I can see how miserable it's making Takashi. Both of them, really."

Honey stopped talking for the moment. Silence stretched out before them. A big yawning, gaping silence. Then he spoke again.

"I know you know they love each other." He said, smiling kindly at the sleepy little dog. "And I know you have a plan in that little doggy brain of yours. It's funny to think of a dog being perceptive and intelligent enough to realize two people are in love and come up with a plan to get them together." Honey rubbed Marley's head. "But you're an exceptional dog." He said through a big yawn.

Marley took this as a hint to lie down again. The conversation was over. Honey snuggled down into the blankets again. "Thanks, Marley." He said sleepily. The next moment, the two of them were asleep.

* * *

 **Wow. I think that's the longest chapter yet. Um, yeah sorry if Honey seemed a bit OOC. SOO! do you think operation gomp is going to go well? And what's the next step for Antoinette?**

 **Next time... Honey's busy with customers, and Marley puts his plan into action. Antoinette comes up with a plan of her own. Until then!**

 **(Stole that from Computerfan hehe)**


	5. Success! Kinda

**hai! I am back with another update! Unfortunately after this there won't be another one for almost a month :( but ill make it reeeaaaallly good to make it up to you. so, without further ado, here is The Host Club's Dog: Success! Kinda.**

* * *

All was going well in the host club the next day. The hosts were happy, the clients were happy, the money was rolling in and therefore Kyoya was happy. Which was best for everyone.

And, of course, the littlest hosts were happy as well.

They were waiting and watching for the perfect moment to execute Marley's plan. "What about now?" Antoinette glanced at Honey, who was seated at a table eating cake, as usual. Guests were sitting around him, giggling and wiping the cream off his mouth with embroidered napkins. Mori was standing guard nearby, and several more guests were fangirling behind him.

"No, I don't know..." Marley's eyes flicked to Haruhi. She was with her own guests in another corner of the room. "We should wait till she's a little closer."

No sooner had Marley indicated that when Haruhi got up from her seat, saying, "Excuse me, just one second ladies." She made her way across the room to where Mori was standing and started talking to him about something.

Antoinette thumped her tail on the ground. "Now!" Marley needed no encouragement. He was already up and away, trotting to the door. He started yipping, his heart pounding in his chest. 'I hope this works...' He thought nervously.

Honey looked over and saw Marley yipping at the door, just like the day before. "Takashi, could you walk Marley?" He said, using his most innocent voice. The girls swooned. Mori nodded and advanced towards Marley, who ran up to him excitedly, wagging his tail. Mori smiled at him and fastened his leash and collar.

'Here we go...!' Marley thought. If dogs could laugh nervously, then he would. But the only thing he could do was yip.

He ran up to Haruhi and tried to act like a normal dog. He yipped, sniffed her hand and wagged his tail some more. Haruhi smiled. "Hi there, Marley."

'Yes! This might actually be working!' Thought Marley.

Some of the girls around giggled. Mori blinked. Was it just Marley's imagination, or did a slight blush cross his face?

Nope.

Honey grinned. Immediately, he saw exactly what Marley was trying to do. He removed the cake fork from his mouth and said, "Takashi, you and Haruhi should walk Marley together!"

Mori looked at his cousin with a face that said, 'Mitsukuni! What are you doing?!'

Haruhi, happily oblivious, just shrugged and said, "Sure, I could use some fresh air." The girls sighed. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." She told them with a bright smile. Haruhi turned back to Mori and said, "Shall we?"

Mori blinked a couple times, then stammered out, "Uh, y-yeah."

'YESS!' Marley thought, ecstatic. The three of them, girl, boy, and dog, exited music room three and headed for the courtyard.

"So." Mori started.

'Great opener, Mori-sama.' Marley thought.

"Do both you and Honey-Senpai take care of him?" Haruhi asked.

'Yes! Conversation starter!' Marley thought.

"Um, yeah. He's Honey's dog, though." Mori replied awkwardly.

"I always wanted a dog." Haruhi said suddenly. Both Mori and Marley looked at her, surprised. "When I was little, I knew exactly what breed I would get and what I would name it. But it never happened."

"Wh-what would you have named it?" Mori asked.

Haruhi smiled. "Don't laugh, but... I was gonna name it Toto. Like in The Wizard of Oz."

Mori smiled. "That's... Cute."

Haruhi smiled too, and blushed a little. "It was my favourite story. I liked the tin man the best. I dressed up as him for Halloween once."

Marley struggled to maintain his cool. 'This is working!' He thought.

The three left the school and entered the grounds. Marley, who had been trotting faster and faster, broke into a run, dragging Mori with him, and forcing Haruhi to chase after them.

"Marley?" Haruhi shouted as she struggled to catch up to them. Mori seemed to have accepted the fact that he was going to be dragged across the entire school grounds and kept up easily. Finally, when they reached the rose garden, Marley halted. Haruhi ran up to them, stopping to catch her breath.

"Geez, Marley must sure like roses." She commented. Mori almost laughed.

'Holy crap!' Marley thought, also out of breath. 'I've never seen him so happy!'

The trio entered the rose maze, walking along and sniffing flowers. After a bit though, Mori coughed and said, "Uh, we should get back."

'No! NO! GODDAMN IT!' Marley thought. 'Stay! You still have to kiss!'

"Alright. We shouldn't keep the guests waiting." She turned back and Mori followed, along with a reluctant Marley.

-oooo-

"Well?" Antoinette ran up to Marley. He shook his head. "No good."

Antoinette's face fell. "No! Really? But we came up with a dynamite plan!"

"Well, they talked some, but no kissing. So a bit of progress, but not much." Marley sat down and yawned.

"Uh, okay. Well, wanna hear some good news?" Antoinette wagged her tail.

"Yes, please." Marley opened his eyes again.

"Okay, well..." Antoinette stole a glance at her master. "I went and sat near Tamaki-sama and Kyoya-senpai, and listened in on their conversation. Tamaki-senpai invited Kyoya-senpai for a sleepover at the Suoh house later today."

Marley raised his eyebrows. "Opportunities?"

Antoinette stuck her tongue out and wagged her tail more. "Plenty. And! I came up with a plan."

Marley started wagging his tail as well. "Tell me!"

Antoinette took another look at her master, who was talking animatedly with Kyoya. "Okay, so at one point, they'll be up in Tamaki-sama's room, doing homework. That's probably what Kyoya will insist they do first. I'm just going to stay behind Tamaki-sama the whole time, and if there's ever a moment, I'll just gently push on his back until his lips fall right into Kyoya's."

Marley yipped. "Perfect! Amazing! Wow!"

Antoinette flicked her ears. "Thanks. I sure hope it works anyway."

Marley flicked his ears back at her. "It will. Trust me." He looked at Kyoya and Tamaki talking. Tamaki started laughing, and Kyoya smiled affectionately at his friend. You could practically _see_ the chemistry between them.

Antoinette barked joyfully. Everyone laughed and Marley stuck out his tongue. 'Operation G.O.M.P. seems to be going very well!' He thought happily.

* * *

 **Well... dang! Now I'm all excited to write the next chapter. Maybe the next one will be posted before I leave for 3 weeks.**

 **Questions!**

 **1\. How do you think Antoinette's plan is going to go?**

 **2\. What's the next step for Mori and Haruhi?**

 **Next time... A mysterious figure from Marley's past surfaces. Antoinette puts her plan into action. And Honey and Mori get very, very suspicious. See you then!**

 **Hahaha sorry Computerfan XD**


	6. Trouble for Marley

**Alright, so short chapter today, im sorry. but this is all you'll get for another three weeks, so, savour it. Lol. xP**

* * *

"So, did anything happen in the rose garden with Haruhi yesterday?" Honey asked.

Honey, Mori and Marley were on their afternoon walk. It was a nice day, warm with a cool breeze, and there was a feeling of optimism in the air. Marley stopped to sniff a fire hydrant.

"How did you know we went there?" Mori asked.

"Oh, I had a hunch." Honey giggled, winking at Marley. Marley wagged his tail.

"Well, nothing." Came Mori's short reply.

Honey sighed. "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

They continued on in amiable silence.

'Mori-sama seems really agitated for some reason today.' Marley thought. 'Does it have something to do with Haruhi?'

"What's wrong?" Honey asked, obviously sensing Mori was unsettled.

He made no answer except to shake his head.

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni whined cutely.

"It's just..." He spoke quietly, so quiet Marley had to strain his ears and Honey leaned in. "It's just, when we were together in the garden it was the first time I've ever learned something about her, coming from her own mouth. And that was really nice."

Honey's smile grew, and he clutched onto Mori's arm and skipped happily. "I keep saying you two are so cute together!"

Marley yipped. He agreed.

Mori and Honey laughed, unaware that a stranger skulking in the doorway of a nearby building recognized that bark.

Hearing footsteps, the trio turned. Unfortunately, the two humans didn't notice Marley's face fall, his ears and whiskers droop, and his tail go between his legs.

'God help me...' He thought.

The stranger that was advancing towards them was tall and heavily built, muscles protruding from his arms, and calves like tree-trunks. His skin was a sallow orangey colour and his thick black eyebrows were knitted together in a scowl, his steely grey eyes narrowed into slits. His greasy black hair was piled on his head like an onion, and his clothes, which appeared to be dark shades of yellow and blue, were caked with dirt.

"Excuse me, er, _gentlemen._ " He said, sarcastically emphasizing the 'gentlemen'. "Shou Wakahisa." He held out a hand, which Honey eagerly accepted and shook. "I'm so sorry to trouble you, but where did you find that dog? I've been missing one like that for about a week now."

Mori and Honey looked at each other, then down at Marley, who was shaking.

"I'm very sorry, sir." Mori said. "We actually found him around here a couple days ago. We didn't know he had a home already."

"Well, he does." Mr. Wakahisa said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to be needing him back now please."

Marley was frozen in fear. 'No! No!' He thought. 'Don't send me back there, don't make me go back to that hell-hole!' He felt a tug on the leash. He didn't move. He kept his eyes glued to the sidewalk and his bottom firmly planted on the ground.

"C'mon, you..." Mr. Wakahisa trailed off, muttering curses under his breath. Honey, suddenly feeling very scared, gripped onto Mori's hand hard. Mori squeezed back.

Eventually, Mr. Wakahisa just picked Marley up and walked away, not even saying goodbye to Honey and Mori. The cousins could hear Marley's whines a block away.

"Takashi, is he gonna be okay?" Honey whimpered.

Mori sighed, a knot in his stomach. "I don't know, Mitsukuni."

If dogs could cry, Marley would. Instead, he just sat, helpless, in Mr. Wakahisa's filthy arms. He was going back to the place where he was raised, and usually that's a happy occurrence for dogs. But not if that place is filled with bad memories.

They reached a tiny apartment building, run-down and sketchy. A drunk was sitting on the steps, someone offered Mr. Wakahisa heroine in the staircase. Luckily he declined and descended the stairs rather quickly to his own apartment.

Entering, the foul stench hit Marley's nostrils and he whimpered, the scent bringing back thousands of unpleasant memories, beatings and hunger and loneliness and despair.

Mr. Wakahisa plopped Marley in his cage, the cage he had hoped never to see again when he escaped. He whined.

"Eh, shaddap." Mr. Wakahisa said. He left the room, and soon the only thing left in the darkness with Marley was the dying clang of the metal door.

* * *

 **HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER im evil xP**

 **SSSoOOoooOoOOOo**

 **What do you think will happen to Marley? Where is he? And what will Honey and Mori do?**

 **Next time... Marley's back story and origins are revealed. the club is worried for Marley's safety. And a certain dog belonging to a certain blonde is even more worried.**

 **See you then!**


	7. The police won't help, now what!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAACK**

 **Did you miss me? I missed you guys! here's your chapter, might be crappy cuz its kinda late rn, but I said I'd update today so here ya go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mori and Honey were worried.

It was the day after Marley had been re-claimed by his shady owner, Mr. Wakahisa, and they sensed something was off. They both had a soft spot for the dog and hated to see him hurt in any way. So they decided to consult with the rest of the hosts.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai," Haruhi began as they walked in. "Where's Marley?"

Honey began to tear up. "Yesterday when we were walking him, a man said that he was Marley's owner and took him back!"

"I'm sorry, Honey-senpai." She frowned. "But I suppose Marley would have wanted to be with his owner."

"But he didn't seem like it!" Honey whimpered.

"He seemed afraid." Mori added.

"What's this?" Tamaki said, sliding over. "Tell me the story from the beginning."

Soon the entire host club, Antoinette, and all their guests were grouped around Mori and Honey as they told the story. "And- and then he picked up Marley and took him away!" Honey sniffled. The girls sighed and chorused consoling things.

"So a sketchy guy with dirty clothes asks for his dog back and you just hand him over?" Hikaru asked.

"Not a very good decision." Kaoru finished. Haruhi shot them both a look.

"What was his name?" Kyoya asked, opening up his laptop.

"Shou Wakahisa." Mori answered. Honey hugged Usa-chan.

-oooo-

'S-save me...' Marley thought, his head lying on cold steel and his paws over his eyes as memories crowded into his head.

 _"Get back!" The older dog snapped at Marley, taking a bite at his ear to get him out of the way._

 _Marley whimpered, slinking back, the bite marks on his ear bright red. The dog, part husky, part golden_ _retriever, and part german shepherd, was a formidable mix, and Marley was no match for him. The other dog was lucky enough to get a couple bites at the food that was laid out, certainly not enough for all the dogs there. They all had to fight for it, and Marley, a lowly mix of a dachshund and a corgi, hardly got enough to eat. He shivered, feeling colder than ever, and slipped back to his corner._

In the present day, Marley shivered, feeling the cold and hunger and despair from that day creep up over him. The barking, growling, and whining of the other dogs surrounded him, making him somehow feel even more alone than before.

-oooo-

"I can't seem to find him." Kyoya muttered. He had been researching for a good half an hour, and for those of you who don't know Kyoya, he could usually find something in under five minutes. "Either he's using a different name, or anything about him is really well hidden."

"What are we going to do?" Honey asked, hugging Usa-chan tighter.

"Don't worry. I'll just have to be anonymous." Kyoya said, opening up some app called Tor. He quickly logged in, and began clicking and typing like mad. Five minutes later, he announced, "I've got something!"

The other hosts clustered around Kyoya's computer. "He's a dog breeder." Kyoya explained, clicking through the page.

"But Marley's not a pure-bred dog." Honey said, wide, innocent eyes focused on the computer.

"Exactly." Kyoya furrowed his brow. "Probably a shady, underhand dealer who passes off mutts as pedigrees."

"Call the police!" Tamaki panicked, running around the room looking for a landline before he remembered he could use his cell. He dialled 911 and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, we have evi- I mean suspicions," Tamaki corrected himself as Haruhi stepped on his foot, "that a Mr. Shou Wakahisa is committing fraud by selling mixed breed dogs as pure-bred ones. Yes, I will hold."

Everyone waited on Tamaki as he listened into his phone, his usually silly face completely serious for once. "Yes. Oh, my friend found a dog who appeared to be lost about a week ago, so he took it in. Yesterday, a man claimed the dog was his and took it back. However, online the man claims to be a dog breeder, yet the dog is not a pure-bred dog."

There was silence for a moment. Then, Tamaki spoke again. "Sixteen, sir. Um, no. Okay... Yeah, I understand. Thanks for your time. Goodbye." Tamaki hung up and turned to the rest of the host club. "He says they'll look into it, but without concrete proof they won't be able to get a search warrant. And they won't take the word of sixteen-year-old."

At these words, Antoinette found herself sinking to the ground. 'Oh no...' She thought. 'It'll take ages for them to get permission to search that man's place. And who knows what could happen to Marley in that time?' Antoinette and Marley had really become close in the past week, bonding over fancy dog food and plans for operation G.O.M.P. She hated to think of anything bad happening to him, but it didn't seem like there was anything she could do.

The guests murmured in sympathy and disappointment. Only Honey stood up. "But we have to do something! Marley could die in there! When we found him he was skinny as a rod, you could see his ribs! He's abusing those dogs!"

Kyoya closed his laptop. 'The worst thing we could do in this situation is to take matters into our own hands.' He thought grimly.

"Okay!" Tamaki stood up, puffing his chest out and using his hero voice, "We're going to have to take matters into our own hands!"

* * *

 **Haha, I lied. It's been... two days? I'm sorry. Hope you liked it.**

 **So, what do you thing will happen next? And what does Tamaki mean by taking matters into our own hands?**

 **Next time... I'm not even sure anymore. Stay tuned though, it should be good!**


	8. Taking matters into our own hands!

**well i finALLY UPDATED! Its kinda short but i hope you like it ^J^**

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoya questioned.

"It's simple! We'll go rescue him." Tamaki answered.

"Yay!" Honey cheered, jumping up and running around.

"But it's dangerous!" Haruhi protested.

"Honey and Mori can take that guy any time." The twins reasoned, in unison. Mori nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

Kyoya groaned. It was decided, then. They would go rescue Marley themselves.

-oooo-

The six boys and one girl stood in front of the slimy-looking apartment building, too apprehensive to go in.

"This is worse than Haruhi's apartment." Tamaki muttered. Unfortunately for him, Haruhi heard and shot him a look.

"Are we going in or not?" Kyoya asked. This spurred everyone into motion, and they took some sort of military formation, Honey and Mori in the front, and Tamaki and Kyoya bringing up the rear. They entered the apartment building and climbed the steps to the basement, counting the doors as they walked along the corridor. When they reached number 152, which was supposed to be his, everyone hesitated yet again. Honey bravely knocked on the door.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then, it swung open, stopping short because of the chain lock. A man's face poked out, Mr. Wakahisa, and upon seeing Honey and Mori, slammed the door shut.

"He won't let us in." Mori intoned.

Honey nodded. "Stand back." The rest of the hosts moved out of the way as Honey ran at the door with a loud, "Hiya!" sound and kicked it open.

Mr. Wakahisa was evidently surprised. That was told from the shattering of a plate that they heard as the door banged open. He seemed to get over it quickly though, as he shouted, "Hey! Get out of here!"

"Sir, this an illegal establishment you are running here!" Tamaki said, obviously a little afraid.

"Yeah? And whatcha gonna do about it?" He advanced towards them menacingly. "No-one'll believe the word of a coupl'a kids!"

"We have more of an influence than you might think." Kyoya stated, ever the picture of calm. "You might want to think twice before crossing the Ootoris, the Suohs, the Hitachiins, the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas."

Mr. Wakahisa eyed them suspiciously. "Liars," he spit out. "I think you're full of shit."

"It doesn't matter what you think." Mori spoke up.

"Get out of my house!" He yelled. "Before I make you!"

"You're going make us?" Honey queried. With that innocent face, Mr. Wakahisa didn't take him seriously. However, the other hosts knew what Honey could do.

"Yeah I am, you little punk!" Mr. Wakahisa put one hand on Honey's shoulder, but with one punch he flew across the room.

There was silence for a moment.

"He's not dead, right?" Haruhi asked cautiously. After seeing Honey throw Mori across the club room she never doubted his abilities.

"Nope! Just knocked out. He may have a concussion too..." Honey trailed off. "We should go find Marley."

Everyone else nodded. Leading the way, Honey walked down a hallway and found the room with the dogs in it. They entered.

The smell was repugnant, feces and cheap dog food. Cages lined the walls, dogs of all sizes and colours stuffed inside. Mutts, all of them. With every footstep, the dogs grew more restless, whining and barking. They sensed immediately that the seven hosts were not like Mr. Wakahisa. Spying Marley, Honey ran up to his cage.

"Marley!" Honey petted him through the bars. "How are we going to get him out?"

The twins stepped forward. "We can do that." Fishing a hairpin from his pocket, Kaoru stepped up to the lock and inserted it into the keyhole of the padlock. With some twisting and jiggling, it fell open and Hikaru opened the door. "Ta-da!"

"I should have known you two knew how to pick locks." Haruhi muttered. They grinned devilishly.

Marley jumped out of the cage and slobbered all over Honey's face, whining in joy. "Marley!"

"Er, what should we do about the rest of the dogs?" Tamaki asked. As if to answer his question, stomping footsteps reached the hosts' ears. A pair of policemen stumbled into the room.

"What are you kids doing here?" One of them asked. The other slipped his gun back into his holster with a sigh.

"I'll call animal services." He said. The hosts looked at each other. Were they off the hook?


	9. Conclusion

**THIS IS SO SHORT! Guys I'm really sorry for neglecting this story for so long, it's been months! Really, I'm the worst.**

 **Anyway, this the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

"Right down here." The man said, opening the door. "Go ahead and pick out the one you want."

The host club was at the local animal shelter following the arrest of Shou Wakahisa. It had taken the officials a few days to sort through all the dogs and ship them to the shelter, but they were there now, ready to be adopted.

"We have to find Marley." Honey said determinedly. Antoinette barked in agreement.

At the sound of Antoinette's bark, Marley's eyes opened. He was in a cage especially made for small dogs. Though he was glad to be away from Mr. Wakahisa's dingy apartment, he didn't appreciate the cage. He saw the group and yipped joyfully. _I knew they'd come!_ He thought.

"There he is!" Honey and Haruhi said in unison. Honey and Mori walked up to Marley in the cage. Haruhi hung back, smiling a little.

"That one?" The man said. "Alright, there's an adoption fee of 3,000 yen." He unlocked the cage and Marley bounded out, slobbering all over Honey's face.

"No problem." Mori said, handing the man the money.

"Marley, I missed you." Honey said. Marley yipped once more and licked his cheek.

Once they'd gotten everything sorted out and the necessary papers signed, everyone could breathe easier. Antoinette bounded up to Marley.

She licked him. "I'm so glad you're safe." She flicked her brown eyes to Tamaki. "Oh, and I have news."

Marley twitched his ears. "Good news, I hope."

Antoinette wagged her tail. "Very good news. Tamaki and Kyoya are now dating."

Marley glanced at them, up ahead. Tamaki was being his usual self, talking loudly and gesticulating wildly. Kyoya smiled faintly as the blond burst into laughter and laid his head on Kyoya's shoulder.

Marley looked back at Antoinette. "They seem very happy."

The group exited the animal shelter. Honey's limo was waiting, and they all piled in. Antoinette nudged Marley, and he followed her gaze to the sidewalk, where Mori and Haruhi hung back.

"I guess now that Marley's back, everything will go back to normal, huh?" Haruhi was saying. Mori nodded.

"Haruhi-" He started. She looked up at him with her signature doe eyes.

From inside the car, Antoinette and Marley watched the pair as the windows rolled up. Either the rest of the club had forgotten about them, or they had decided to give them a bit of privacy, for the car began driving away. Just before they turned the corner, the dogs witnessed Mori and Haruhi kiss briefly.

Mori broke away, blushing, and looked around. "They've left us." He stated, in some surprise.

"That's okay," Haruhi said, taking his hand, "We can walk."


End file.
